


Captain America Wears Booty Shorts

by TheMeaningofHaste



Series: A Very Stucky Halloween [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Porn, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looming above him is a wall stocked full of more Captain America themed things than Bucky could ever have imagined. Brightly colored plastic shields come in a variety of sizes, with or without glitter he notes. Suits are available with or without ridiculous padded muscles and they can be paired with one of six different mask choices. If that wasn’t enough there are sweatshirts made to look like his uniform as well as pajamas that cover you from head to toe. There are fluffy tiaras with a sparkly A, glittery wands, temporary tattoos, leggings with small shields all over them, corsets and even a pair of tiny shorts.</p>
<p>	Bucky can feel himself grinning like an idiot but he doesn’t care, a plan is slowly forming. Doing his best not to run, Bucky hurries back to the front of the store and grabs one of the small shopping baskets that had originally seemed pointless. Now he understands, he has to get one of everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America Wears Booty Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> I should be ashamed...but I'm not. Thanks as always to AuthorOutOfTime for being the best beta ever. Enjoy!

                It’s taken the better part of a year, countless therapy session, too many panic attacks, and a lot of support but Bucky once again feels comfortable going out in to this foreign future by himself. Where running errands used to induce panic attacks that had him dry heaving in back alleys, now he can start to enjoy shopping again. As his memories trickle back that’s one thing that stands out to him about the past, while they never had much money Bucky had loved getting the chance to go to the store and trying on nice clothes. Now, he actually has the means to dress the way his previous self would have loved. It’s disconcerting, overwhelming and ultimately kind of fun.

                Bucky ducks in to a large department store one day as he heads home from his therapy session. Diane is always encouraging him to try out new things and as Halloween approaches, she has all but insisted that he should do something to be a part of it. It’s her voice in his head and the thought of Steve’s warm approving smile that pulls him deeper in to the store, back amongst seemingly endless aisles of decorations and costumes.

                Humming quietly, Bucky shoves his hands in to his pockets as he looks over the brightly colored and frankly adorable kid’s costumes. A young girl, no older than seven, is dragging her mom past him, pointing excitedly at the Black Widow costume. Bucky smiles and considers sending Nat a text when he sees it.

                While most popular characters have a handful of costume and decoration options this is different. Looming above him is a wall stocked full of more Captain America themed things than Bucky could ever have imagined. Brightly colored plastic shields come in a variety of sizes, with or without glitter he notes. Suits are available with or without ridiculous padded muscles and they can be paired with one of six different mask choices. If that wasn’t enough there are sweatshirts made to look like his uniform as well as pajamas that cover you from head to toe. There are fluffy tiaras with a sparkly A, glittery wands, temporary tattoos, leggings with small shields all over them, corsets and even a pair of tiny shorts.

                Bucky can feel himself grinning like an idiot but he doesn’t care, a plan is slowly forming. Doing his best not to run, Bucky hurries back to the front of the store and grabs one of the small shopping baskets that had originally seemed pointless. Now he understands, he has to get one of _everything_. The cart is overflowing when he sets it down in front of a bored cashier.

                She raises an eyebrow at him as she begins to scan. Bucky lets his face fall in to his most menacing scowl and just dares her to ask him what a grown man is doing with so many Captain America products, a disturbing number of them covered in red, white and blue glitter. She never cracks though, quietly bagging up his purchase and passing back him change. Giving her a small nod, Bucky grabs the three large bags and heads back out on to the streets. Steve gets home from his S.H.I.E.L.D debriefing in four hours and Bucky has a lot of work to do.

XXX

                A few hours later Bucky’s phone buzzes softly on the bathroom counter, no doubt Steve letting him know that he’ll be home soon. Chewing on his bottom lip, Bucky cranes his neck to look in the mirror as he applies the small glittery temporary tattoo. The bright colors stand out against his pale skin. Perfect.

                “Hey Buck, I’m back,” Steve calls as the door clicks shut behind him, voice dropping as he looks around the room.

                The main lights are dimmed; an orange and purple glow cast across the room from the strings Bucky has hung across every flat surface he could find. Crepe paper pumpkins hang from the ceiling and small glowing jack-o-lanterns sit in front of the fireplace. “Wow, I guess you decided to really embrace Halloween.”

                Back in the bedroom Bucky grins, waiting for just the right moment to open the door and reveal the grand finale. He can see Steve kick off his boots as he explored the room, taking in each decoration in turn, a small proud smile tugging at his lips.

                “Bucky?” Steve calls again, starting to sound worried and that’s it, that’s his cue.

                Throwing open the door dramatically, Bucky strides in, one hand on his hips, the other holding a plastic, glittery shield proudly in front of him. Steve’s jaw drops, the plastic pumpkin he’d been inspecting falling to the ground. Bucky is dressed in one of the padded Captain America costumes, his dark hair pulled back in to a messy bun. A glittery blue domino mask covers his grey-blue eyes and he can’t help but grin as Steve looks him over, completely shocked.

                “What did you do?”

                “Don’t you like my costume Stevie?” Bucky grins, doing a small spin so Steve can take in every angle. “I’m you!”

                Steve is starting to flush bright red in embarrassment as he gapes. “They don’t seriously sell that stuff,” he groans.

                “Oh, they make this and so much more.”

                “I can’t believe it.” Steve takes a step forward to get a better look, now completely mortified. “That’s ridiculous, take it off.”

                Beaming, Bucky begins to strut around the apartment, shield sparkling as it catches the lights. “You know what Steve I feel so much more patriotic just wearing this. God bless America!”

                Steve groans, burying his face in his hands.

                “Freedom, justice and the American way!” Bucky croons. “Look at me, I’m Captain America, the Star Spangled Man with the plan! I have no real sense of self preservation and often jump out of planes without a parachute!”

                Perfectly timed, the stereo switches songs and bright trumpets begin to blow. Steve looks horrified as he begins to recognize it. “You didn’t.”

                Bucky grins and hums along as the chorus girls begin to sing. “Who’s strong and brave and here to save the American way?”

                “I hate you Bucky.”

                “No you don’t! Because I’ve punched out Hitler over two hundred times!”

                “Really Buck?” Steve grumbles, plopping down on the couch. “Take it off.”

                Smirking Bucky sets the shield down and reaches for the tie at the back of his neck. “You sure about that?”

                At Bucky’s tone Steve looks up, realization dawning on his face. Clearing his throat Steve nods, leaning back against the couch. “Yeah, you should definitely take that off.”

                Slowly, swaying his hips to the quiet music playing in the background, Bucky pulls the tie open, letting the costume slip off his shoulders. In the quiet room, Bucky can almost hear Steve’s breathing begin to hitch as he tugs on one sleeve, pulling the fabric down to reveal the right half of his chest. Taking a sauntering step forward, Bucky pulls gently on his other sleeve, the metal of his arm glowing orange and purple in the soft lights.  

                Everything about the situation should be ridiculous as the chorus girls belt out the song that will forever be embedded in Steve’s memory, but as the top of the costume slouches down, revealing Bucky’s bare and muscled chest it doesn’t matter. All that matters is getting Bucky out of the rest of that ridiculous outfit and in to bed.

                Swaying his hips, Bucky takes a few final steps, closing the gap between them. Sitting down, Steve is looking directly at his boyfriends hips. He reaches out; trying to pull Bucky closer but Bucky playfully swats his hands away. “Really?” Steve groans, past the point of caring about how needy he sounds.

                Bucky smirks, licking his lips and rolling his hips. “I’m the man with a plan remember?”

                Steve is about to grumble that his plan better be hurrying the hell up when Bucky’s thumbs tuck in to the waist band of the costume. He pulls down slowly, exposing more pale skin and a bright red flash of fabric. Swallowing, Steve stares as Bucky rocks the fabric down farther, until it is pooled around his feet.

                “Fuck,” Steve pants.

                Kicking off the costume, Bucky stands in front of him in nothing but the blue domino mask and the tiniest pair of shorts that Steve has ever seen. Part of him notices that they’re light blue with a red waist band and a large shield splayed across Bucky’s right hip. However, most of Steve’s brain is stuck on just how small and tight they are, stretched across his hips and the outline of a prominent bulge.

                “Are those-“ he gasps.

                Bucky nods, reaching out to take Steve’s hand and pull him off the couch. “Captain America booty shorts? Yeah.”

                Steve makes a strangled noise before lunging forward, wrapping a hand behind Bucky’s neck and pulling him in to a desperate kiss. It’s hot, slick and passionate and Bucky can’t help the small whimper he makes as Steve licks in to his mouth. Steve pulls back momentarily and Bucky is about to protest before Steve tears off the mask, tossing it to the floor before crashing their lips back together.

                Suddenly, Steve’s hands dip until Bucky can feel himself being lifted in to the air. He wraps his legs tight around Steve’s waist, still not used to the idea that his once scrawny boyfriend can manhandle him like this. Fuck it’s hot though and Bucky shivers as Steve nips down his neck as he carries him to the bedroom.

                “So I take it you like my costume,” Bucky gasps as Steve drops him on to the bed.

                “I’ll like it better when it’s off,” Steve pants as he makes quick work of his own clothing until he’s standing over Bucky, his hard cock curving slightly to the left. “Flip over.”

                Bucky is quick to follow his order, scrambling on to his hands and knees. It’s very rare that Steve gets bossy in bed but when he does it makes Bucky weak at the knees. Standing at the foot of the bed, Steve lets out a quiet growl as he runs a hand over the fabric, stretched tight across Bucky’s firm ass, giving the muscles a few soft smacks.

                “Steve, please,” Bucky whimpers, squirming slightly, his cock aching where it’s trapped in the small shorts. He knows that listening to him beg drives Steve wild and he is not above playing dirty.

                With one final slap across Bucky’s ass, Steve yanks the shorts down, moaning when he sees it. Offset to the left, at the top of the cleft of Bucky’s ass is a small tattoo of his shield, red, white and blue bright against his pink skin. “Fuck,” Steve mutters, taking a moment to reach for the bottle of lube they keep next to the bed.

                As he clicks the cap open, Bucky shakes his head. “You don’t need to, ‘m ready.”

                Brow furrowed, Steve slicks up his fingers anyways, sliding two inside. Bucky is stretched and open around him. “You really did plan this,” Steve groans, crooking his fingers as he pulls them out.

                Bucky cries out as Steve grazes his prostate, collapsing down on to his forearms. “I told you,” he pants as Steve slicks his cock behind him. “Man with a pla-.”

                Before he can finish, Steve pushes in, grabbing Bucky roughly by the hips as he bottoms out so that Bucky’s words turn in to a drawn out groan. “A really fucking good plan too.”

                Steve fucks him hard and fast, his fingers creating ten small bruises where he holds tightly. Thankfully, any more smart comments Bucky was going to make turn in to soft curses and loud cries as Steve brushes against that sweet spot again and again. Mesmerized, Steve watches the small tattoo ripple and morph as every muscle in Bucky’s body clenches around him.

                “That’s it baby,” Steve coaxes as Bucky’s moans escalate in to screams. Snapping his hips, Steve never lets up on his relentless rhythm, driving Bucky closer to the edge. “So fucking good.”

                Bucky whimpers, his head dropping against the mattress as he tries to press back to meet Steve’s thrusts. Right hand still gripping Bucky tight, Steve runs his left hand up the small of Bucky’s back, rubbing the tattoo lightly with his thumb. Bucky arches under his touch, his back bending in to a deep bow as he tries to take his boyfriend deeper.

                With each deep thrust, Bucky gets pushed forward, the head of his cock leaking against the sheets. The small amount of friction is too much and not enough so he pushes his weight on to his metal arm as he reaches back to take himself in hand. Steve swats his hand away, earning a quiet cry. “No,” he pants, his voice deep and husky. “You started this, you’re gonna come just from this.”

                A shiver runs down Bucky’s spine at Steve’s command, and suddenly his orgasm isn’t as far off. Steve continues to pound in to him, Bucky’s toes curling in pleasure as he bites down on a pillow in a desperate attempt to silence his screams. As if taking the action as a challenge, Steve snaps his hips, hitting just the right angle to draw his name from Bucky’s lips. “That’s right Buck, let go, I’ve got you.”

                “Steve!” It was as though his body had been waiting for permission as Bucky screams, his back dipping low as he comes, cum splattering across the bed in front of him.

                Steve groans, Bucky clenching tightly around him as he thrusts one last time, freezing with his cock deep in to his lovers body as he comes. His orgasm is so intense spots start to form in his vision and Steve collapses forward on to the bed, draped across Bucky’s back.

                They lie there in silence for a few minutes, each trying to catch their breath. Once his heart stops pounding, Steve pulls back and rolls off to the side. Letting out a soft whimper as Steve’s warm cum drips down his leg, Bucky falls forward, not caring about the wet patch underneath him.

                “You’re incredible,” Steve whispers, tracing his fingers through Bucky’s hair, now mostly free of the bun it has been in.

                “Love you too punk,” Bucky mumbles, his lips brushing against Steve’s bare chest. “So, what did you think of my plan?”

                Smirking, Steve pulls him closer, “You’re keeping those shorts.”

 

               

               

**Author's Note:**

> Also, sorry for not posting a story yesterday, it was kind of a hard weekend. I'll post the extra story today or tomorrow though! Thanks as always for taking the time to read and for leaving such wonderful comments. Please leave a note and let me know what you think!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr at ScienceofSociopaths and I'll see you tomorrow!!


End file.
